


Hermione and Luna by the Great Lake

by leviphallus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cunnilingus, F/F, Porn, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 17:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15124679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leviphallus/pseuds/leviphallus
Summary: When Harry kiss Ginny after Gryffindor wins the Cup, Hermione is upset and jealous. Whilst angsting by the Great Lake, Luna arrives and comforts her.





	Hermione and Luna by the Great Lake

Ginny was still dressed in her Quidditch robes and had some dirt on her face, but she was still extraordinarily beautiful as she jumped up and down celebrating with the rest of the team. Ron was grinning and Hermione smiled back. She really liked Ron, but there was just something about his sister. If he knew what she thought of her he would probably be furious. And she knew that Harry also had similar thoughts, so he would be upset too. Then again, he never had done anything about it, had he? First, Harry had been embarrassed that Ginny fancied him, then when she dated other guys he’d been jealous, but he probably just wanted what he couldn’t have. Oh, but it was ridiculous that she even thought about this. If only Harry would grow up and tell Ginny he liked her then Hermione wouldn’t have to think about it.

She heard steps from outside the entrance.

‘ _Quid agis?’_ said Harrys voice.

‘You’ll see,’ answered the Fat Lady.

A roar of celebration erupted in the hall at the sight of Harry.

‘We won!’ yelled Ron, brandishing the silver Cup at Harry. ‘We won! Four hundred and fifty to a hundred and forty! We won!’

Hermione looked at Ginny whose eyes were all on Harry. She started running toward him and then she threw her arms around him. _Bugger_. Then Harry, seemingly without thinking or worrying about the fact that fifty people were watching, kissed her. After several moments – or it might have been half an hour – or possibly several sunlit days – they broke apart. The room had gone very quiet. Hermione could feel her heart beat in her throat which felt as though she had swallowed a huge cotton ball. Then came the sound of glass being shattered, Hermione looked and found that Dean Thomas had done it. She decided that she wouldn’t be as petty. When Harry looked over at her she tried her best to look positively beaming for him. Ginny looked overjoyed, and in a way Hermione was very happy for her. She had listened to Ginny moan about Harry since the first time they’d shared a room. She’d told her to get over him, to date others. Unfortunately, Ginny hadn’t realised that Hermione wanted her to date _her_. Apparently oblivious, she’d thanked Hermione for being such a good friend. Really this was all Hermione’s fault for not being clear enough. When Harry and Ginny left, she felt as though on the brink of tears.

She left after they did. No one, not even Ron, noticed as they were all celebrating. She didn’t know where to go though, she thought about the library but she wasn’t sure of the time and was sure it was closed or about to close. Instead she went back inside the common room, up the stairs to the boy’s dormitory, and took Harry’s invisibility cloak. He probably wouldn’t notice. Then she left and went outside.

_She never liked you, idiot, she probably doesn’t even like girls_ , Hermione thought as she hurried to the lake. Tears were flowing down her face and though she tried to keep quiet she was sobbing. She realised that Harry and Ginny might walk past but she hardly cared. _Let them find me, let them see what they did_. She felt like they both had broken her hearth but they neither knew nor cared, but she was mostly angry with herself because how could they know? She’d never told anyone, not even her best friends. Hermione sat leaning against a tree and watched the Giant Squid as she cried under the invisibility cloak. She had wanted Harry to finally get together with Ginny though. Or had she? Maybe she’d secretly hoped that Harry would move on and date someone else and forget all about Ginny.

Hermione heard footsteps approaching and looked to find Luna. She was wearing her Ravenclaw robes, though open and revealing that she’d taken off her tie and unbuttoned the first buttons of her shirt.

‘Is someone here?’ Luna asked in her gentle voice. ‘Is it you, Hermione?’ She stopped sobbing.

‘How did you know it was me?’ she asked.

‘Well,’ Luna pondered. ‘I thought that whoever it is probably has an invisibility cloak and I only know one in this school who’s got one, and I just saw him walking toward the castle with Ginny.’ Hermione couldn’t hold back the tears then.

‘Why are you upset?’ asked Luna. ‘Didn’t you want them to walk together?’ When Hermione didn’t answer she continued. ‘I know how you feel, I’ve felt the same about Ginny.’

‘What?!’ Hermione exclaimed as she took off the cloak. ‘ _You’ve fancied Ginny?!”_

‘Well yes,’ she answered. ‘But that was before she dated all those boys, then I figured she just wasn’t into girls…’

‘It’s hard at this school,’ said Hermione. ‘no girls are open about liking girls, and everyone assumes you like boys.’

‘But you fancy boys too don’t you?’ asked Luna. ‘I mean, what about Krum?’

It felt very strange, Hermione hadn’t told anyone at Hogwarts that she was gay and here she was talking to Luna Lovegood, of all people, about it.

‘I liked Krum but I didn’t really fancy him,’ answered Hermione. ‘He was really nice and everything, but just not… I dunno…’

‘I know,’ said Luna and kissed her. Hermione was speechless, she never imagined her and _Luna,_ of all possible girls. But _Merlin’s beard,_ Luna could _kiss_.

The kiss turned into snogging, and the invisibility cloak fell forgotten on the ground. Luna’s hands were all over Hermione, under her robes, touching her waist. Hermione’s hands were on Luna’s face, on her neck, in her hair. They both panted, touching as if they were afraid that they would never get the chance again. Hermione took of Luna’s robes, revealing her shape in her grey skirt and white tight-fitting shirt. In turn, Luna also took off Hermione’s robes, as she kissed her deeply. Hermione was so ready for Luna that it was almost painful, almost embarrassing. She’d never really thought of Luna that way. Sure, she’d admired her beautiful blonde hair and big soulful eyes, even glanced at her bare legs when they’d presented themselves but it was always Ginny that she really wanted, Ginny that she’d thought of late at night…

_Fuck it_ , she thought and allowed herself to touch Lunas breasts. She was wearing a padded bra underneath and Hermione wanted nothing more than to tear it off her. Luna looked around while Hermione’s eyes stayed glued to her.

‘I don’t think anyone can see us here, that tree is blocking us from view,’ Luna said.

‘Perfect,’ Hermione answered and pulled her closer. She began unbuttoning Lunas shirt and then kissed her pale stomach. It was warm and smelled like sweat and strawberries. Luna took the rest of it off, including her bra, and Hermione’s lips immediately found her nipples. She kissed them and sucked them until they were stiff. Luna moaned.

‘I want to see you,’ she said and Hermione obeyed. She took off her clothes, leaving only her underwear on.

Luna began kissing her all over, her neck, her breasts, her stomach, her arms and her thighs. Every kiss tickled wonderfully, but it was almost painful, almost too much. Hermione grabbed Luna’s waist and pulled her close, just hugging her and feeling her. It was as if a spell had been cast on them, as if she could see Luna properly for the first time. She wanted to feel all of her and taste all of her.

‘Is this all right?’ asked Luna as she touched the outside of Hermione’s underwear.

‘Yes,’ she gasped.

‘Is _this_ all right?’ Luna asked as she slipped her hand under Hermione’s underwear. Hermione nodded and panted slightly.

She realised a bit surprisingly that this wasn’t the first time that Luna had done this. Her expert fingers teased and then massaged her clit in the most wonderful way. She was very wet and it felt amazing. They kissed as Luna kept fingering her, and soon Hermione felt as though she was going to orgasm. Then Luna stopped.

‘Keep going,’ Hermione begged.

‘How about I go down on you instead?’ Luna suggested.

She took off her underwear. _Is this real, is this actually happening?_ Hermione thought. Sure enough, she felt Luna’s tongue tickling her thighs, kissing her everywhere and slowly working her way towards her pussy. Then she licked the sides, and finally sucked on her clit. Hermione moaned out loud, hardly caring anymore whether anyone heard. Luna sucked her _hard._ Then she licked her again, alternating between licking and sucking. Hermione was completely in the moment, forgetting everything that had happened earlier, forgetting Ginny. Luna knew exactly what she was doing and the sight of her pale head between Hermione’s brown thighs alone almost brought Hermione to orgasm. Luna took her time though, not rushing Hermione or trying to get her to come immediately. Instead, she teased her, slowly building up the tension until it felt like too much. Hermione cried out as waves of pleasures went through her body and she came harder than she ever had before. Luna wiped her mouth and laid down next to her, kissing her neck and then her mouth. _Ginny who?_


End file.
